


Wreck of the Epoch

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [41]
Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Sequels - Brian Herbert & Kevin J. Anderson
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Erasmus, on Synchrony, as it all ends.





	Wreck of the Epoch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 17. wreck

Erebus looked out across Synchrony, then back at Duncan Idaho. The sandworms had destroyed so much, Omnius was dead, and the ultimate expression of human evolution stood before him in this ghola.

"Such a momentous ending in the wreckage of all that we, machine and human, have done to ourselves, yes?" he questioned aloud. Duncan neither answered nor moved, but Erasmus had expected that.

He had seen much in the first sharing, experienced all the joys and sorrows of humanity through the many lives of the much renewed ghola.

Death, now, was the only experience. Duncan would share that, too.


End file.
